Story of two kids in an orphanage
by Nori-Nori-Chan
Summary: Accident came. They ended up in an orphanage, staying in the same room. One was brutal and violent. One was quiet and lonesome. Somehow they became inseparable.
1. Their Stories

_**Ciao~ It's Nori here! Guess what? I was admitted into a great high school? Isn't that awesome? XD**_

_**OK enough with the personal stuffs, let's talk about this fiction. The idea came to me when I was watching a show on NatGeo. What was it? Animal's friendship? Oh i don't remember... But it was about two creature. One is very violent and one is rather lonesome. I just giggled: Just like GerIta. So I decided to write this**_

_**Oh and people who are waiting for a sequel of my fanfiction: Repeated Drop, then don't worry, i'm working on it. But just wondering, Canada x Italy, who is on top?**_

_**I wrote this when it's one a.m in my place, I'm fucking tired so there might be many mistakes, and I also used google translate, so wrong words could easily be found**_

_**Sorry for bad grammars OTL**_

_**I don't own Hetalia, got it? **_

* * *

**Ludwig's story**

The little blond boy happily walked home. Today he had a good score on Math Test. His score was the highest in his class. But as soon as he stood in front of his house, all of his happiness disappeared…

His drunken father's shout

His mother's cry

No sign of his brother… Oh well, he left a long time ago…

Ludwig reached his small arm to the door knob. His hands were shaken. Things like this happened everyday to the little boy, but no matter how many times he faced it, he was still scared.

"Vater… Mutter… I'm home" He whispered as he stepped inside his house

"Ooooh, my liiiittle boooy iiis home" Ludwig's father said. His face was red and definitely drunken. He grabbed the boy's collar and picked him up "Go buy me some liquor because this fucking bitch is going"

"B…But Vater I'm too small to buy liquor. I can't do that" Ludwig stammered. He turned his head as he smelled alcohol in his father's breath.

"Fuck!" The man threw his son on the floor. The boy let out a loud cry. His mother on the floor crawled to him and pulled him into her arms.

"Mein Sohn!" She screamed, her tears dropped on his golden blond hair.

"Now you go buy it or I'll break both of you" The man threatens. He reached out to touch Ludwig but the woman covered the boy with her own body.

"Don't. Touch. My. Son" She snarled, her hold on the boy's tighten.

The drunken man growled. His patient soon grew thin; he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the kitchen.

"LUDWIG! CALL THE NEIGHBORS!" She screamed to the boy as he slowly got up from the floor. His eyes widen as he saw his father pulled a knife out from the drawer.

"GO, LUDWIG!"

The said boy ran out from the house. He ran as fast as he could to the house near by. He then knocked loudly. Soon, the house's owner opened, his face was not happy

"Stop knocking like crazy Ludwig. What do you need?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Vater….Mutter… Tötet…Help" Words came out from his lips was mixture of German and English. His neighbor didn't understand anything, but he followed Ludwig back to his house.

In the kitchen, blood splattered on walls. On the floor were two dead bodies. The neighbor's jaw dropped. "I'll…call the police" He pulled the cell phone out from his pocket and dialed the number.

Ludwig just stood there, nothing came out from his lips…

The police came soon after that. They collected the body and get testimony from the witnesses. When they came to Ludwig, he did not say anything, just stand there, frowning.

"That is such shocking news for a small boy. Now he is an orphan" Some women whispered to each other "That poor boy"

Something snapped inside Ludwig…

"He was drunk and he killed Mutter…" What escaped from Ludwig's mouth was barely a whisper. A police officer stood next to him saw his lips quivered.

"Boy… what are you saying?" He asked Ludwig to confirm

"THAT FUCKING SON OF THE BITCH KILLED MY MOTHER! HE WAS FUCKING DRUNK! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM"

Ludwig's voice echoed through the room. He let out a growled and collapsed on the floor, crying out loud. The police laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and kindly said to him.

"Small kids should not say such awful words, boy. But we got it"

The police soon found out that Ludwig's father killed his mother and when he realized what he had done, he committed suicide

* * *

**_Feliciano story_**

The little brunet pouted. He had told his mama and papa so many times not to come to his uncle's house. Not just because the road was dangerous, he had dreamed many times of a car crash

"Papa, mama, fratello, please don't go!" Feliciano insisted his parents while his hand was holding on their suitcases.

Feliciano's mother sighed, her boy always scared of everything. She kneeled down to the boy's eyes level and took his hand

"Tell me Feli, why wouldn't you want us to go? If it's because you miss us, we will be back soon. We haven't visited you uncle for such a long time."

"No, It's no that I miss you. I'm worry about you! The road to uncle's house is so dangerous; what if there is something wrong? And recently I have that repeated dream that you had a car crash. I am so scared; I don't want you to go!

"Aw… Feli, we will be OK. You papa is an excellent driver, that's why you don't have to worry. About your dreams… You really should stop watching those movie, you are obsessed with them. I'll call you when we get to your uncle's place, you got me?"

Feliciano looked up at his mama and nodded. She smiled "That's my boy! Now give me a hug". Feliciano hugged his mama tightly. He just felt so worry. After mama, papa and fratello got in the car, the brunette waved goodbye and didn't forget to tell them to buy him a gift.

But… those were the last words Feliciano said to his family.

2 weeks, Feliciano received no phone call from his family… He was right

A family was found in a wrecked car. All dead…

Now he was an orphan

* * *

_**Translate:**_

_**Vater: Father**_

_**Mutter: Mother**_

_**Totet: Kill**_

_**Fratello: Brother**_

_**And that's the first chapter~**_

_**Gotta sleep now. C'Ya :3**_

_**Nori Nori-Chan**_


	2. Newbies!

_**Ciao~ I'm back! :3**_

_**I'm telling you, it's really boring to write this chapter (and also boring to read). But still, I'll write it**_

_**Um, I'm going to answer your reviews:**_

_**ItalyAllday : I'm freaking sorry Prussia left ;A; He was 19 and he didn't want to stay at that house with that drunken father so he left. And I'm so sorry that Romano died. I just...can't think ;A;**_

_**Estella Tweak: Aw thank you ;3 I'll try my best**_

_**Thank you for all of your fav and follows to support me. It means a lot to this little piece of seaweed ;w;**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The blond lady opened the door of the orphanage as she heard the sound of someone knocking. There were a police officer and two children.

"Well Good afternoon. I'm Bella. Beliza's orphanage is always open. Please come in!" She greeted them with a smile on her pink lips.

After the guests came in, she brought some tea. After settled them on the coffee table, she kneeled down to two children's eyes level and told them to play with the toy in the corner of the room.

"So we adults could talk, okay?" She smiled cutely with two boys. They showed no emotion and slowly walked toward the toy box. But they didn't play, just sat there. The blond boy frowned and crossed his arm while the little brunet fiddled his shirt, hazelnut eyes looked down. The woman tilted her head, smiled sadly

"Now, shall we talk?" She sat down on the couch "Mr. Officer?"

"Yes" The man nodded and gestured his hand to the blond boy "This boy lost his parents when his father killed his own wife and committed suicide. His neighbor tried to keep him but he seems…violent. At school he bullied his friends; at home he treated his neighbor's children badly. He speaks bad words, too. We think he had a psychological trauma so he acted like that. His neighbor could not continue raising him anymore"

"I see…" Bella nodded her head as she looked at the grumpy blond "What about the brunet?"

"Well, his family died in a car accident. He has an uncle but his uncle already had 4 children. He couldn't raise more. The boy was shocked. He always seems so emotionless. He doesn't talk to anyone, although he was known as a very enthusiasm and cheerful kid" The police officer sighed "These poor kids, they are only 8… We think your orphanage can take care of them"

"Well of course!" Bella clapped her hand cheerfully "Please come with me, we need to sign some papers"

After the police officer signed the paper, he walked to the door and shook the lady's hand

"I hope you can take good care of Ludwig and Feliciano"

"Yes we will" Bella smiled "Don't worry"

"Oh and one more thing" The police whispered into her ear "Be careful with Ludwig, he is… a bad boy. He will break things and hurt others"

"I'll…remember that… Good bye"

"Good bye" Said the policeman and he quickly left.

Bella returned into the house. Two kids still sat there silently. A large smile appeared on her lips.

"Well, Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt, you guys are now officially joined Beliza's house family" she reached her hands out and hugged two boys. The blond, Ludwig, frowned deeper and pushed her away while the brunet, Feliciano let she hug him but his face showed no emotion. "Let's go meet others!"

* * *

"Elizaveta! Eli!" Bella climbed up the stairs to the main room of the house, where all the kids played together there. Two kids followed her there. She opened the door and found Elizaveta was combing a girl's hair.

"There, you are pretty now" She smiled with the girl as she happily skipped off to play with her friends. The women giggled to herself "Cutie Angels!"

"Eliza!" Bella tapped her shoulder which surprised her. She turned around and saw the blond was smiling widely "We have new angels, two angels. They are so cute!"

The Hungarian hurriedly walked toward the door and opened it. When she saw two boys, an 'Aw~' escaped her lips. She kneeled down to them and asked happily "What are your names!"

"Ludwig" Ludwig turned his head aside, grumpily answered.

"…" Feliciano kept his head down and didn't answer

"Eli, there are a few problems…" Bella whispered to the woman the boys' story.

Elizaveta frowned a bit but then she smiled and patted Ludwig's and Feliciano's hair. She then gave them an embrace

"Don't worry angels; we shall take care of you. Would you like to make new friends?"

She took their hand and led them to the main room. Bella clapped her hands to get attentions. The room soon quieted down.

"Kids, may I introduce you guys to Ludwig and Feliciano!" She happily stated. A blond boy with glasses shouted

"Newbies!" And all the kids surrounded two new boys

But when they came closer to Ludwig…

"What are you looking at, go away!" he shouted and glared at them. They soon scared of him and came to talk with Feliciano but the boy did not utter a single word.

"Eli, is Feliciano mute?" A small girl with green emerald eyes and short blond hair asked the said woman. She raised her eyebrows in surprise but she kindly answered

"No my dear, he is not mute. He just… he has problems. Just like all of us. So we should help him, m'kay?"

* * *

At 10, children were tucked on bed by their 'mothers'. So were Ludwig and Feliciano. Bella and Elizaveta had found some pajamas that would fit them. They kissed them goodnight. Ludwig rubbed his cheeks and he was not happy at all.

"T…Thank you. Good Night" Feliciano whispered to Eli as she kissed him. She tilted her head and smiled happily

"Aw, you are welcome! Night!"

...

Every night, Ludwig couldn't have an easy sleep. He missed his mother, his brother. And his first night at the orphanage wasn't an exception. As he sat on his bed and thought of his mother, he heard some whimper. He looked up and found Feliciano was shaking. The Italian hugged his pillow tight and cried.

"Papa… Mama…Fratello…Please don't go"

Ludwig looked down, his body shivered. He cried.

* * *

_**So...**_

_**Do you mind reviewing it? Because REVIEW EQUALS LOVE X3**_

_**C'ya :3**_

_**Nori Nori-Chan**_


	3. Becoming Friends

**_Hi there, long time no update! Sorry, just…laziness overloaded D:_**

**_When I went to Cát Bà island for a summer vacation, and my mom didn't let me take the laptop with me…HOW FRUSTRATED! MOM HOW COULD YOU! LUDWIG AND FELICIANO ARE WAITING FOR ME! OZL_**

**_And I began school from July 22th; so really, I don't have time to write. Gomene…_**

**_It feels so difficult to continue this. I mean, the part where I thought of all the GerIta stuff, it's when they are all grow up, 16, 17… SO PLEASE COMMENT TO GIVE ME YOUR IDEA! I WOULD BE REALLY HAPPY!_**

**_AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME LATELY. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME XD_**

**_I have nothing to say about this chapter, except for Holland in this fanfiction: In the morning he helps his sister with the orphanage. In the evening he goes to work _**

* * *

Next morning Ludwig woke up and found himself sitting on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, remembered why he slept like that last night. The boy stood up to see his room mate still sleeping. Two strains of tears dried on the brunet's pale cheeks. His clutch on the pillow was still tight…He must have had a bad dream…

Not so long after, Bella knocked on their door and opened it.

"Hi there sweetheart! Wake up now!" She beamed at them happily and opened the curtain so the early sunlight could reach in the room "How was your guys' first night?"

Ludwig put on his usual grumpy face; his hands grabbed the sheets so as to make his own bed. Feliciano yawned tiredly, his hands rubbed his eyes.

"So Feli how was your first night?" Bella said in a singsong tone and kneeled down to the boy's eye level.

"It was…fined" Feliciano answered quietly

"Hn~ I'm glad!" She giggled, stood up and began to walk out of the door. "Let's go get a bite, shall we?

Feli nodded and began to make his bed while Ludwig was already brushing his teeth.

"S…So…Did you sleep…well last night" The Italian timidly stepped into the bathroom and asked Ludwig. The German threw him a dark glare and that made the other jumped a bit…

"I…I'm sorry… I just…" Feli couldn't continue his sentenced because Ludwig cut his lined

"I thought they said you don't speak" He put his toothbrush inside the cup and reached for the towel.

"Uhm…I…It's because…I think I should speak…more to my…roommate…"

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. But he finally answered Feli's question

"Not so well. You were the one who kept mumbling"

As the blond walked out, the other took the toothbrush and questioned himself...What did he speak in his dreams last night?

* * *

Ludwig walked downstairs and followed the noise were he thought was the dining room. And he was right. When he was at the door, Bella spotted him

"Ludwig! Are you hungry yet? I bet you are" She poured him a cup of milk and reached for a bread loaf. "Here you go! And by the way, where is Feliciano?"

"He is still upstairs." The boy received the breakfast treat from his 'mother' "Thank you…"

"Aw, you are welcome! Just wait a bit until Tim brings up your eggs and bacon, ok?"

"So that is boy who you were speaking of?" Tim, Bella's brother asked his sister while his hands was making the children's breakfast.

"Yup, there is another, Feliciano, he is coming soon!"

"I'm here…" Feliciano tugged Bella's shirt

"Oh hi Feli! Didn't see you there" The women smiled and gave him his breakfast. Meanwhile, Tim had done the last two dishes for the children. Bella took the dishes, which was two eggs and a few pieces of bacon, and gave them to Ludwig and Feliciano.

As the children eating, the others kept looking at the 'newbie', which made Ludwig kind of unhappy. He glared at them while Feliciano didn't say anything.

* * *

After breakfast, every child the orphanage went to school, except for Ludwig and Feliciano. Meanwhile, Tim and Bella went to buy new books and clothes for the new boys. Elizaveta was cleaning the kitchen.

Ludwig and Feliciano sat in the playroom quietly. Feliciano's eyes kept staring at the other

"Would you just fucking stop the staring? I hate it!" Ludwig stated; his eyebrows furrowed.

The Italian's eyes widen…those words… so rude yet familiar… Ludwig sounded just like is twin brother, and he missed his brother so much. He always stayed by his side, no matter what happen… Tears fell uncontrollably from his honey brown eyes. He tried to wipe it away, but how difficult…

When Ludwig found that his roommate was crying, he began to sweat…

"W…What? Why are you crying? Stop it!" He bit his bottom lip, didn't know what to do… 'Did my words scare him?'

"I…I'm sorry, ok. Please stop crying!" Under the pressure, as Feli began to cry louder, Ludwig sighed and apologized to the boy. Which, made Feliciano surprised that his tears slowly stopped flowing

"N…No…It's not your fault… It just that, your words sounds just like my brother's…and I just couldn't control myself…Sorry"

"I have a brother too…" Ludwig suddenly stated. Before Feli could say anything, he continued "We were very close to each other. Until one day, he couldn't bear our father, he left the house. He didn't tell me if he was going to leave, which made me very sad… If he ran away, he should have told me and Mom. We should have been together… My mom was really, really sad."

An awkward pause…

The blond gasped as he was hugged by Feliciano, tightly.

"Wh…what do you think you're doing, don't hug me!" He frowned deeply and tried to push the other away but Feliciano didn't let go…

"I can understand that…" The Italian whispered. The German sighed and let the boy hug him. Then out of sudden, the little male released him and smiled "Let's be friend! When you have trouble, I'll save you. And when I need help, you will save me to!"

The German blinked at the boy… Did he just offer to be friend with him? He looked down, thinking a bit. He didn't have any friend, except for his brother and his mother… For the first time in his life, someone wanted to be his friend. His lips curled up into a small smile.

"Okay, friends…" He spoke, his cheeks blush a bit

"Yup, best friend forever!" Feliciano stuck his pinky finger out "Pinky swear?"

"Ok… Pinky swear" Ludwig nodded

And that's how their long-bonded friendship began

* * *

**_PLEASE REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! INCLUDING FLAMES! XD_**

**_See ya!_**


End file.
